This specification relates to translating user interaction with a touchscreen into text. The text can be used, e.g., as the text of a search query.
People spends hours at a time with their electronic devices—computers, telephones, music players, PDA's, and the like. They like best those devices that are intuitive to use and whose interactions best meet their expectations regarding how machines should work. They interact with electronics through inputs and outputs from the devices, where the outputs generally are provided audibly and/or on a graphical display screen, and the inputs may occur via touchscreens, joysticks, mice, 4-directional keypads, and other such input mechanisms.
Touchscreens are graphical display devices that act as both inputs and outputs. In particular, touchscreens include a graphical display and detect the presence and location of manual interaction with that graphical display.